


Rédemption  [5]

by eiramew



Series: Promesses [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour toi, Sarah.</p><p>Ça avance!</p><p>Help me : What should I do next?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rédemption  [5]

**Author's Note:**

> Pour toi, Sarah.
> 
> Ça avance!
> 
> Help me : What should I do next?

O'Brien avait hiberné. Oui, c'est cela, elle avait hiberné durant deux jours. Aucun contact avec l'extérieur, mis à part les doigts de Cora sur sa main et ses lèvres sur son front. Et là, ce matin, elle avait subitement ouvert les yeux. Les rideaux étaient tirés, il faisait sombre. Sarah tourna la tête. La comtesse était allongée auprès d'elle, un bras jalousement passé autour de sa taille. Un respiration sereine et régulière soulevait sa poitrine à demi dénudée. La femme de chambre écarta le bras de Lady Grantham et se leva. Elle posa délicatement ses pieds au sol et s'approcha de Cora. Elle dormait paisiblement, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. O'Brien déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue. Elle remit d'aplomb la robe de chambre de la comtesse et arrangea ses cheveux épars le long de son visage. Elle murmura en souriant

'' Bonjour, madame Cora ''

Une légère quinte de toux s'échappa involontairement des lèvres de Sarah et réveilla Lady Grantham. Dès qu'elle distingua les traits de sa femme de chambre, Cora attrapa sa main.

'' Sarah! Comme je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux, mais je vous en prie, restez couchée, vous êtes en convalescence! ''

O'Brien caressa tendrement la joue de la comtesse.

'' Je me sens vraiment bien maintenant. Je vais retourner dans l'office, il faut que je termine l'ourlet de votre robe …

\- Ma robe peut attendre! Vous avez dit que vous vous sentiez mieux? Et bien, que diriez-vous de vous occuper de moi pendant une heure ou deux? Au diable les ourlets! Venez par là Sarah! ''

Mais la femme de chambre se déroba devant la main tendue de Lady Grantham.

'' Non non, j'ai suffisamment abusé de votre patience, madame. Les autres domestiques doivent se demander ce que je fais… Je ferais mieux de descendre.

\- Sarah O'Brien! S'emporta la comtesse, il doit être quatre heures du matin! Je vous défend de sortir, sinon je … ''

Cora avait allumé la lampe de chevet. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle se mettait en colère. O'Brien affichait un sourire moqueur.

'' Sinon quoi, Madame Cora?  Demanda-t-elle avec audace.

\- Sinon, sinon … ''

Sarah attendait toujours, les bras croisés et une moue effrontée aux lèvres. Cora se leva subitement et attrapa la femme de chambre par la taille. Les deux femmes tombèrent au sol. O'Brien, encore en sous-vêtements, s'était retrouvée sous Lady Grantham qui la retenait prisonnière, assise sur son bassin, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille. Sarah avait été prise au dépourvu. Lorsqu'elle et la comtesse partageaient un moment d'intimité, la femme de chambre avait l'habitude d'exercer une sorte de dominance involontaire, ou peut-être était-ce la soumission de Cora qui la rendait dominante … Leurs jeux se résumaient généralement à une simple inversion des rôles, rien de bien méchant après tout. Mais aujourd'hui, une drôle de lueur brillait au fond des yeux de Lady Grantham . Une lueur cruelle, mais aussi amoureuse et terriblement excitée. Cela commençait à plaire à O'Brien. La comtesse se pencha pour embrasse le ventre de sa femme de chambre. Elle fit lentement remonter sa bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine et captura fougueusement ses lèvres. Cora n'était plus la comtesse de Grantham. La passion dévorante de ce baiser reflétait sa furieuse envie de dominer, à présent. Sarah se demandait quel mari Robert pouvait-il être. Il ne serait pas étonnant que la soumission de Cora soit à l'origine de l'autorité de Lord Grantham. Occupée par ses pensées, O'Brien n'avait pas prit conscience que la comtesse lui avait discrètement noué les poignets à l'aide du ruban dont elle se servait habituellement pour se coiffer. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade le long de ses épaules. Elle chuchota

'' Au moins, je suis sûre que vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir! ''

Sarah remua un peu. Leur petite aventure venait de prendre un tournant intéressant. À quatre pattes, la comtesse rampa de nouveau vers elle. Elle saisi le tissus de la robe de dessous d' O'Brien avec ses dents et la fit remonter jusque sur sa poitrine et ses mains glissèrent le long du corps de sa femme de chambre. À présent, Cora était agenouillée devant Sarah, la tête entre ses jambes. Elle touchait à peine O'Brien, se contentant de l'effleurer d'un souffle chaud. La femme de chambre gémissait, essayant de bouger ses hanches pour que la bouche de Cora vienne embrasser son entre-jambe, mais la comtesse reculait en riant. Sarah gémissait davantage. Bon Dieu! Pourquoi Lady Grantham faisait-elle cela? O'Brien pleurnichait presque.

'' S'il-vous-plaît, madame Cora! ''

La comtesse eut un petit sourire félin et plaqua sa langue contre l'entre-jambe de Sarah, qui bascula soudain au plus profond de son abîme intérieure et cria sans même s'en rendre compte. Plus tard, la femme de chambre était étendue au sol, encore toute secouée. Lady Grantham défit avec précautions le nœud du ruban, rendant à O'Brien sa liberté. Les deux femmes se mirent debout et Cora se glissa dans son lit. D'un geste, elle invita sa femme de chambre à la rejoindre. Sarah s'approcha en vacillant et se fondit entre les bras de la comtesse. Elle leva les yeux sur son visage. La lueur de cruauté qui avait brillé au fond de son regard avait été lavée par un halo de tendresse. Cora était de nouveau elle même. Malgré ses précédentes protestations, O'Brien se sentait fatiguée et elle s'abandonna au sommeil, lovée contre la poitrine de Lady Grantham.

 

                                                                                                           ೱೱೱ

 

Céline aimait bien se lever de bonne heure, parfois même avant les domestiques, pour se promener sans but précis et errer dans les couloirs de la grande maison. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ses parents avaient fait son acquisition alors qu'ils n'y séjournaient que très rarement. Ce que la jeune fille préférait, c'était de se rendre dans la chambre où sa grand-mère avait passé les derniers moments de sa vie et explorer ses affaires que personne n'avait jugé utile de débarrasser. Lorsqu'elle arriva au quatrième étage, elle s'aperçut que la chambre de Cora était entrouverte. Curieuse, elle passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Le lit était vide. Un peu surprise , Céline se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre où était alitée O'Brien. Tout doucement, elle ouvrit la porte. Le tableau qui s'offrait à elle la laissa bouche-bée. Pendant de longues minutes, la jeune femme ne pouvait détacher les yeux des deux femmes, enlacées l'une contre l'autre. La beauté de la scène saisi son cœur et le pressa avec force. Si Céline avait eu une quelconque disposition pour le dessin, elle aurait immédiatement figé ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir, mais étant exclusivement doué pour le piano, elle se contenta de refermer discrètement la porte et de s'éloigner en souriant.

 

                                                                                                           ೱೱೱ

 

Cora se réveilla aux alentours de neuf heures. Dans ses bras, la femme de chambre dormait comme une petite fille. Se détachant d'elle avec une infime délicatesse, la comtesse se leva et borda Sarah. Elle posa un baiser sur son front et retourna dans sa chambre, où elle sonna Mlle Lévi. La femme de chambre avait généreusement offert de remplacer O'Brien le temps de sa convalescence. Elle était relativement jeune mais avait de l'expérience et connaissait quelques mots d'anglais. Lorsque Lady Grantham fut habillée, elle refusa que Mlle Lévi lui porte un plateau, assurant qu'elle préférait descendre rejoindre Mlle Beaumont, et congédia la femme de chambre. La comtesse se rendit dans la salle à manger où Céline lisait le journal en mordant dans une brioche. Elle fut un peu étonnée de voir Lady Grantham déjeuner en sa compagnie. Cependant, elle avait aux lèvres son éternel sourire.

'' Cora! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas descendue parce que Mlle Lévi a oublié de vous porter votre petit déjeuner!

\- Non non, rassurez-vous, je me suis dit que j'avais envie de bavarder un peu …

\- Oh, quelle coïncidence! Moi aussi je voulais discuter avec vous.''

La comtesse prit place devant le couvert qu'un valet de pied venait de disposer pour elle et saisi un toast. Elle le porta à sa bouche et posa sur la jeune femme un regard interrogateur. Le valet de pied lui servit une tasse de thé. Céline poursuivit:

'' J'aimerai vous poser une question assez personnelle … ( Elle fit signe au jeune homme de quitter la pièce en emportant la théière vide ) Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre … ''

Cora prit une cuillère de sucre et l'invita à poursuivre. La jeune femme parla d'une traite:

'' Quels sont exactement vos liens avec votre femme de chambre? ''

Lady Grantham failli renverser la cuillère, mais elle parvint à se contrôler et la posa méthodiquement à côté du sucrier. Son cœur battait fort contre ses côtes et son corset lui sembla soudain exagérément serré. Céline avait suspendu ses gestes, guettant la réaction de la comtesse. Face à un silence total et un visage impassible, Mlle Beaumont se sentit obligée d'avouer.

'' Je vous ai vu ce matin, sans le vouloir, vous et Mlle O'Brien … ''

Cora avala sa salive. Elle se leva lentement en se cramponnant à la table.

'' Mon Dieu, Céline, je suis désolée que vous ayez été témoin de … de … de … Très bien, je vais prévenir O'Brien de faire mes valises, je ne devrai pas avoir de mal à trouver un bateau à destination de l'Angleterre aujourd'hui ou demain matin. ( Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes ) Je suis tellement désolée … ''

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et saisi le bras de Lady Grantham, l'empêchant de s'enfuir en courant.

''Non Cora! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout! J'ai énormément de respect pour vous, et j'admire profondément la sincérité l'amour que vous portez à votre femme de chambre, quoi que l’Église puisse en penser. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule Céline, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu mais je sais que vous n'en parlerez à personne car vous êtes une âme charitable. Cependant, je n'aurais pas la décence de rester encore chez vous, je me sentirai comme une intruse. ''

La jeune femme resserra son étreinte autour du bras de la comtesse.

'' Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, Cora. Lorsque je suis venue à Downton Abbey, vous aviez l'air tellement abattue. Je sais que la mort de votre fille vous a beaucoup affectée, j'ai aussi décelé chez vous de la mélancolie presque maladive dans votre sourire, mais quand vous avez commencé à parler de votre femme de chambre, j'ai vu au fond de vos yeux la flamme de l'amour qui brillait d'une étrange intensité. Je sais que vous l'aimez et ,si je peux me permettre, probablement au delà de l'amour que vous portez à votre mari. Elle a besoin de vous autant que vous avez besoin d'elle. ''

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Lady Grantham. Céline prit la comtesse par les épaules.

'' Ne pleurez pas, je vous en prie! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez triste, je veux vous voir rayonner de bonheur! N'oubliez pas que Paris est la ville des amoureux! ''

Cora se mit à rire malgré ses larmes.

'' Vous ne voulez pas que je parte alors …

\- Grand Dieu non! S'écria la jeune femme. Cora, je ne connais pas les détails de votre vie, mais je sais au moins une chose. Lorsqu'on est au seuil du bonheur à l'état pur, on ne fait certainement pas demi-tour: on se jette dedans! ''

Lady Grantham ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Céline poussa fermement la comtesse hors de la pièce.

'' Maintenant Cora, courez, dansez, volez! Allez donc dire à Mlle O'Brien que vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur! Criez-le lui, chantez-le lui, murmurez-le lui, mais surtout, dites le franchement et sans honte. Ouvrez-lui votre cœur, et elle vous ouvrira le sien! ''

Grisée par ses paroles, Lady Grantham grimpa les escaliers en vitesse, manquant de renverser une femme de ménage. Elle arriva au quatrième étage et poussa la porte de la chambre d' O'Brien. La femme de chambre était en train de de se coiffer et fur très surprise de voir la comtesse surgir ainsi dans la pièce. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, mais son visage était la représentation même de la plénitude. On aurait dit l'allégorie du bonheur, avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa bouche rosée. Cora s'avança cérémonieusement vers sa femme de chambre et saisi ses deux mains. Elle se racla la gorge.

'' Sarah O'Brien, je vous aime du plus profond de mon âme. Je suis comblée par tout ce que nous avons accompli ensemble et je ne regrette rien, sinon de ne pas l'avoir accompli plus tôt. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis fière de pouvoir vous dire que je vous aime d'un amour dont je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et je vous jure que s'il y avait un autre mot plus fort qu' ''aimer'', je l'aurai utilisé pour décrire ce que je ressens pour vous, Sarah, de ce que je ressens pour toi, Sarah.''

La femme de chambre s’assit lentement sur le lit et leva les yeux sur la comtesse. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, alors elle se contenta de pleurer en silence. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, c'était des larmes de gratitude. Lorsqu'un son put enfin franchir ses lèvres, O'Brien murmura:

'' Moi aussi je t'aime, Cora, et ne sais pas quoi dire qui puisse atteindre ne serai-ce que la cheville du discours que vous venez de me faire.''

La comtesse fondit à son tour en larme et étreignit Sarah de toutes ses forces.

 

                                                                                                             ೱೱೱ

 

Cet après-midi, elles avaient fait l'amour comme jamais elles ne l'avaient auparavant. Leur corps se cherchaient et se trouvaient sans cesse, formant ainsi une osmose parfaite. Lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se tenaient la main, allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, à combler leur méconnaissance respective. Cora était stupéfaite du nombre de choses qu'elle ignorait sur sa femme de chambre et Sarah, de son côté, était ravie de plonger dans le passé en compagnie de la comtesse. Cela leur faisait un bien infini, elles avaient l'impression de se redécouvrir mutuellement. L'une comme l'autre, elles se rendirent à l'évidence: On ne connaît jamais assez les gens.


End file.
